Love Hurts
by Arlequinn
Summary: Second story of "sweet childhood memories" series, I like to think this one is better than the first, also: I know there might be some spelling errors here and there, I am working on them, have a little patience. I don't own Disney. Actual summary: We set up to the next Disney character on my fabulous list of naughty boys: Mickey, and his perfect life.


September 8th, 1997

-Oh Mickey don't worry, the trip to Paris with my aunt is not going to last long, I will be back in a week I promise.

-I don't know Minnie, I have this bad feeling in my heart and it won't go away...

September 10th, 1997

Mickey sat on his bed, looking out the windows of his bedroom, the same usual view: kids playing, someone washing their car, the newspaper being delivered by some teen on his red bicycle, the blue sky, birds, all the same, but that feeling, it was like someone was strangling his heart, or jumping rope with his intestines, it was odd, it was out of place, Minnie had promised she would come back unharmed... Why was he feeling like that? It was just some normal trip, it is not like they hadn't traveled a lot themselves.

But there was a lot going on lately, a week earlier a plane had crashed, also going to Paris, and that startled Mickey, a man, not older than Mickey, had lost his wife on the accident, and now he couldn't help but will this uneasiness on his guts, like someone was slowly ripping them apart.

He needed to distract himself, Minnie was safe in Paris, she and her aunt were having a lot of fun together, he tried to convince himself, but no avail... Maybe some music would help, he got up his bed and walked to the kitchen, where a simple radio was sitting on the kitchen island, he walked to it and turned it on, but seeing as it was so early in the morning there was only the news.

Some coffee was made and Mickey sat on his chair, sipping the coffee and paying little attention to the radio that was still on, as soon as he finished his mug of coffee, the radio stated that some special news were going to be told, out of interest and just searching for some to distract his mind, Mickey sat up and tried to pay attention to the radio, the woman on the radio seemed nervous as she talked, she greeted the listeners and start the announcement, a airplane going to Paris crashed into another airplane.

Mickey stopped, his heart pouncing faster and faster the more the woman talked, she started to describe the accident, none had survived. Then she said the number of the flight, Mickey ran to his drawers, he was sure he had Minnie's flight number noted somewhere, he removed all the drawers, dumping it's contents on the floor next to him, he finally found it, and it was the same flight number as the airplane who crashed. Minnie was dead.

September 12nd, 1997

The house was dark, the only light being the one over Mickey's chair, he was there, slumped like a rag-doll, bags under his eyes, and you could notice from a mile away that he was pale as a sheet of paper. She died, his first _and only_ love died, he had no reason to sleep, to eat... To live.

The only thing that kept him on this side of the road were his friends, everyday one of them would come and talk with him, cook, eat, watch TV, just try to cheer him up as a good friend would do. He knew today was Donald's "turn" to "baby" him... Bu he still hadn't arrived, so he had time to be alone with his thoughts.

He came to think of her again, the word seemed to have lost it's colors without her presence, he remember that she would wake up and count the birds until he would wake up, and then tell him about the people on the streets, what were they doing and such. She never seemed to see the bad side of things, only the bright one.

The sudden knock on the door popped Mickey's thought's, he was forced to wake up for his actual reality, a white and gray word, a sad life, none to love. He walked to the door and opened, to his surprise it wasn't Donald, but Goofy. Goofy seemed odd, his smile didn't seem, natural at all, Mickey let him in and waited for him to speak, he was grasping his hands and looking around, but still quiet.

Mickey kept looking at him, investigating his movements, he could tell he was nervous, but he wasn't going to tell why, he was hiding something.

-Goofy, are you feeling alright? You seem nervous.

-Oh! I-It's nothing M-Mickey, j-just the weather, you know?

No, he didn't know, the weather was fine today, it was not cold, nor too hot. Goofy had a secret to tell, but not for Mickey, why? He was his friend, right? Someone he could always share whatever came to his mind. Then Mickey thought, maybe at his actual state, Goofy didn't like to be his friend anymore...

-You know Goofy, you don't need to stay here...

-What you talking about Mickey?

-I said that you can leave. You don't need to stay with me, I know I may be bothering you...

-What? Mickey, you don't bother me, you are my friend! I came here to make you company, we know you've been feeling lonely these days.

-Then why are you so nervous? I know you are hiding something, Goofy! I know well enough to know that!

-I am not hiding anything!

-LIAR!

-I am not lying! It's just... That they told me that you wasn't in the state of mind to receive such news...

-What news? Tell me, Goofy!

-Mickey, Donald is in jail...

-What? Why is he there? What did he do?!

-He... Killed two people Mickey.

-He did what? Why did he... Who did he... What...

Mickey couldn't breathe, the world seemed to spin around him as he digested what Goofy had just told him. Donald killed someone, his friend was a murderer...

-Who... Who did he kill?

-Mickey, sit.

-Just tell me who he killed Goofy!

-His uncle, and Daisy.

The world spun faster, Mickey felt sick, Donald killed the girl he loved, and his own uncle! That didn't make sense! Was he dreaming? No, this was a nightmare, a dream wouldn't be so confusing and sad. Mickey finally sat and stared into the nothing for what felt like ages, maybe Goofy was right, maybe he wasn't in the state of mind for such news, but it didn't matter now.

September 23rd, 1997

At least the doctor didn't lie, the pills sure made him feel better... For a few hours, but he didn't talk about the side effects, those were a little irritating some times. Mickey could swear that he was seeing things on the corner of his eye, shadows that would lurk under his bed and that would follow him all day, that's why he didn't like leaving his room now.

His friends were worried of course, Mickey would spend all his day locked up on his room, whispering to a picture of Miney he kept close to him 24/7 now. Then he would take his pills and go out of his room, but not leave the house, he would sit on the kitchen and stare at the nothing for hours, then cry.

Mickey was not going to tell his friends, he was already so much of a burden to make them worry about that, but he was afraid of losing the ones he loved, he noticed that everything was so fragile around him, he thought he had the most perfect of lives: a joyful group of friends, a lovely girlfriend, family, everything, but look at it now, everything is gone, and it's never coming back... Ever.

September 25th, 1997

The house was lit, with the windows open, the floor was in one piece, everything was dusted, on the day before Goofy had convinced Mickey to clean up the house and let the light enter, some fresh air would be good for him, and also some company. Goofy had took the liberty to invite Mickey's nephews, Morty and Ferdie, to spend a day with their uncle.

The boys arrived at lunch time. Mickey asked Goofy if he didn't mind leaving, but he would like to spend his day alone with his nephews, Goofy didn't mind, he even thought it was a good sign. When he was about to leave he took one last look at the happy family, Mickey seemed so happy, he was even smiling his normal smile and chatting with the boys. Goofy let out a relieved sigh and left to his house.

-So boys, what you think of playing some games?

-That would be cool uncle Mickey! What are we going to play first?

-Maybe Hide and go Seek?

-Yeah!

-O.K. Then, you two go hide, and I will count to 10, then I will go and search for you, right?

Mickey went to a corner of the living room and started to count, while the boys ran through the house in search of a good spot to hide. When Mickey was sure they were hidden and not seeing him, he walked to the kitchen, still counting out loud so they wouldn't pay attention, he opened one of the drawers and there it was: a big butcher knife.

First he walked to where he thought Morty was, the poor kid was hidden on the bathtub, with one swift move Mickey held his mouth shut and cut his neck, letting the head bounce on the floor. Morty was quickly dead, but now the bathroom had a new color for it's walls.

Ferdie was under Mickey's bed, he saw his uncle's shoes on the doorstep from under the bed and made his best to stay quiet, or so he would be found and loose the game right? Mickey made his way to other side of the bed and knelled down, Ferdie saw his uncle covered in something red, he wasn't quite sure of what it would be, Mickey was with the biggest smile on his face and holding the butcher knife behind his back.

-Ferdie... I found you, now you need to count.

-Uncle Mickey, what is that all over you?

-Oh it's nothing my boy. Just ketchup.

-Ketchup?

-Yes. You see, you're brother Morty was hidden on the cupboards, so when he left his hiding place the ketchup bottle fell on me.

-That sounds funny uncle.

-Yes, yes it does sound funny. Now come with me, it's you're time to count now...

Ferdie innocently followed his uncle, never noticing the butcher knife he was holding. Mickey put him on the same corner he counted the first time and said for him to close his eyes and count to 10. Ferdie turned around, he met the same fate as his brother. Mickey turned around and walked to the kitchen, putting the butcher knife on the same place it was. He walked to the bathroom and took Morty's head, then walked to the living room and took Ferdie's head. With the two heads in hands he walked to his room, where he out they on the bed and covered them.

-Hush now baby, don't you cry. Now you are safe, you two are never leaving me. We are going to be forever together... Like one big happy family.


End file.
